Home
Home is a very important feature to show that you’re advanced at the game, building a house is very hard due to its cost, but it gives you back many things. Reasons why you should build a house Are you playing the game but you’re a non-working person, Like a student? Ever want to have a house of your own? Who doesn’t? A house protects you from enemies. All enemies gain unobstructed vision, but they don’t gain unobstructed pathing, meaning you can be saved if stay in your house. All enemies can walk and attack you even you’re in water. What kinds of house should you build? 'If you build a house which is mostly made from wood,' You would never be run out of Mining tools, because almost cheap tool make from stone and wood, wood is major, so you always store in your inventory, and everytime after you crafted a tool, moving around and pickup some stones will store you, so you only have to mine stone very rarely. You will get higher level faster than other house, because all stuff to craft a wooden house is made from wood, wood can only get from mining, nor dropped, looting or kill somebody. And wood plank is the major element to make wooden house, it also boost your exp. Inconvenients But due to the house is build from wood, so its wood cost will be higher than other house, for example: the same square of a foundation, but you have to spend 15 wood planks per each foundation, this is reduce to 5 but consume 15 stones additional in order to build a stone foundation. Your house will block vision, that mean if you build the house is fully made from wood, and enemies are nearby your house, you can’t see them but they can. You’re in trouble with ores and meat, live in a wooden house doesn’t mean you don’t use metal things, because it’s the main way to make guns, confront strong enemies, your wood have to spend for many things: Cooking, crafting house, furniture. Almost of them are not cheap: one piece of meat consumes 6 woods to fully being cooked, each furniture always require full slots of wood to convert,… If you build a house which is mostly made from stone, Maybe the only benefits by making house from stone is you gain level fastest than doing other things, this is because you’re always run out of stone and wood. Foundation maybe a convenient of this house, because it’s balanced between wood planks and stones. It has all the inconvenients that building a wooden house have. 'If you build a house which is mostly built made from brick' The only trouble with this is it blocked your vision, the time to build this also be a problem, because at least you have to reach level 13 in order to move to Hornet Island to craft house there, but its ingridients are regardless of stone and wood. If you build a house which is mostly built made from Glass This may be the best house you’ve ever build, because space is opening, and if has all benefits as build a house from brick, but you have to choose a foundation form, you can choose stone. Mixture house. All of the following ideas are subjective perspective. If you sum up all the benefits do the house have, a Mixture house will be a good idea, because you can build a house at first, with the ingredients are different by the time. The most recommended for your mixture house foundation is made from stone, it’s balanced for your stone and wood at early game. The first house should be made from brick, because the first house is the living room as always, where you can place paintings, luxury items or fireplace, especially generate machine like Power Generator (This is because you can’t place Painting on A glass wall) The second floor should be made from wood or glass, sometimes is brick. it’s up to you, but must the third floor be built from Glass, because it’s an airy room, gain you far vision and beautiful beach which you can see from far. You shouldn’t build a stone wall, you can’t paint it and it’s more likely a jail.